Slave
by withoutwingsx
Summary: Kanda Yuu, son and heir to the galactic throne, is perfectly content being by himself until it comes time to rule. That is until a special gift from his father begins a new chapter in Kanda's life. A gift that cannot be refused. Yullen


**Hey guys! This is the first chapter of a story I've been thinking about writing for a while. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Lord Kanda! Lord Kanda please." The dark haired man ignored the desperate pleas being called towards him and continued to stomp down the brightly lit, white corridor.

"Tell the old man whatever it is, I don't want it." He glanced over his shoulder at the small and cowering man, dressed in a white coat with the royal seal on it, what was expected of all servants to the kingdom. The man's light blue skin began to turn translucent, a common occurrence when one of his species became frightened. Kanda's glare had instigated more than just this singular incident; he was familiar with the situation. The servants of the palace came in many shapes, sizes and forms due to the prosperity of the intergalactic conquests achieved by the current ruler, Kanda's father (in a manner of speaking), Emperor Tiedoll.

Kanda was not the biological son of the King, as the King was the last kind of his species, and with no female counterpart, he took to advanced science. Using the technology that their planet was so well known for, Tiedoll combined his genes, along with a few different species, to create the "perfect" being. He was equipped with the intelligence and wisdom of Tiedolls race, along with the speed and agility of a now extinct race (as some were too dangerous to keep around) known as the Anians. He also possessed the cunning and bravery of the once royal race of Human Hybrids, who had formed when planet earth had been conquered in the last millennium, and humans were biologically mixed with the Estrin race until no purebreds seemed to remain. Kanda wasn't the first attempt to create a perfect future ruler, though the others before him were flawed, and although kept by Tiedoll and had positions in the hierarchy as Lords, they were still inadequate. Kanda himself was not without flaw, as suspected by the scientists, his personality came from the human traits, deeply imbedded in his core. It was of no issue, as it did not in any way impair the future goals set out by the King, for him to fulfill.

Kanda held the highest respect for his father, King Tiedoll, especially from his conquests and the ability he portrayed when he took control of the galaxy using just his dying planet and expanding from there. But in some aspects, Kanda could not stand the man himself. His cheerful disposition, rather than the ruthless leader who would have been expected, seemed to perpetually get on Kanda's admittedly sensitive nerves. And now, as his self proclaimed father was back from another conquest, or "treaty" as he liked to call it, and of course the old geezer had brought something or another to force upon Kanda in the form of a "gift".

Kanda sighed and continued down the hall, ignoring the cries of the servant behind him. He entered his intended door, and a dark haired, lilac skinned woman looked up. "Kanda!" She grinned. "What brings you down here?"

He sighed and plopped down in one of the chairs, watching her as she typed away on one of the giant monitors filling the room. "Father's brought me another gift." The woman laughed and continued to type, one of her arms reaching to her side and grasping a bottle filled with a red fluid. Her other three arms continued at their rapid pace.

"Well you sure don't seem very excited."

"Lenalee, you're not humorous in the slightest." Kanda groaned and put his head in his hands, his midnight blue locks spilling over his face and arms. "Last time he gave me a "gift" it was that stupid trip I was forced to go on to that stupid Bookmen planet. And we all know how that ended."

Lenalee laughed, her eyes never leaving the screen but her ears catching every word. "You brought Lavi back with you."

"Yes." Kanda growled. "That was completely unintentional might I add. That stowaway is a huge migraine for me on a daily basis."

Lenalee let out another giggle and turned away from the screen, crossing all four arms across her busty chest. "Oh Kanda, you make me laugh. But in all seriousness, Tiedoll had given you good gifts as well. What about Mugen, or the library, or even that special armor he had commissioned?"

Kanda sighed. "I hate it when you make a good point."

With a roll of her eyes Lenalee took another sip from the bottle. "The point is, he brought you back something from his trip. I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad. Now get out of here, I'm sure that poor servant is going insane, looking for you everywhere."

Kanda rose to his feet and staggered away. "See you later Lenalee."

She turned back to her computer screen. "I'm sure you will."

Kanda made his way to the throne room, passing corridor after corridor until he stood in front of the two wide red doors. He effortlessly pushed them open and stomped in. Tiedoll was seated in the chair occupying the middle of the room, with three men dressed in dark blue around him.

"Ah, Kanda!" Tiedoll rose and walked towards his son. "I've been asking for you."

"And alas I am here." Kanda said dryly and Tiedoll gave a friendly smack on the back. Even Kanda was propelled forward a bit by the motion. Tiedoll stood at 7 foot 2 inches, everything from his width to his body was giant. He was literally a giant, and currently his age was about 700 years. He was nearing the proper age for his races retirement, and his face was beginning to show it, crows feet and other various wrinkles. He was dressed in a black robe, a red cape laid over his shoulders and heavy boots adorning his feet. His left arm was bare, to show the kings mark, a green branch spiraling up his arm, covered in leaves. The mark differed depending on who was emperor at the time. "So what did you need me for?" Kanda asked and Tiedoll paused.

"Oh yes." He said. "I got you a gift while I was away. It's a very rare gift, and do treat it very well. Let's just say it's an asset to us and I think you are best equipped to handle it."

"What is it?" Kanda inquired and Tiedoll gave a knowing smile.

"Wait and see. It's waiting for you on your bed, but first you need to go get some things for it."

Kanda sighed. "Where?"

"Go to the loading dock. There should be three cases there. I need you to more them to the room adorning yours. Also there will be a few visitors tomorrow morning to help with some of the adjustments that need to be made."

Kanda turned on his heel and made his way through the doors and down the steps. Through the lower level, he finally got to the doors that opened onto the loading dock. Just as Tiedoll had said, leaning up against one of the walls were three large boxes. He sighed and picked them up, he didn't understand why he was doing this, it was a servant's job. He finally made it up to the top of the palace, all three boxes staked in his arms. He dropped them and paused in front of the door leading to the room. He looked down and noticed a card resting on top of the uppermost box. Kanda was written neatly on the front, in his father's handwritten. Kanda felt a vein in his forehead throb. This was all some kind of game to Tiedoll, he was sure. He tore open the care and began to read.

Kanda,

Inside your room you will find my present to you. Before you enter however, reach in the box this card was attached to and you'll understand what to do. Good luck! Come see me after.

Which a sigh Kanda tossed the letter on the ground and opened the door, sliding the boxes in with his foot. The room was a small and empty room, a door separating it from his own suite. This was supposed to be a closet of sorts but Kanda had never had enough clothes or accessories to even bother. He looked down and opened the first box.

Inside was a black collar, a small bell attached to the front. Next to that was a remote control, with three settings. "Sedate, shock, unlock." He read aloud and paused. Did Tiedoll get him some kind of animal.

He catiously opened the door to his room, collar and remote securely in one hand. He looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He walked further into the room and paused.

Lying on his bed was a small, curled up lump under a white cover. Enough with the surprises Tiedoll, he internally growled. He slowly grabbed a hold of the sheet and in one fluid motion ripped it off.

Then he paused.

Curled into a mall on his bed was a small and pale thing. Its eyes were closed, a heart shaped face framed by pure white locks, a thin physique covered in white clothing. White eyelashes gently brushed against the porcelain cheeks below them, and a small pink mouth, slightly parted, sighed gently in its sleep. Kanda froze, staring at the THING in his bed. He looked widely around, and found it. A note resting next to the small creature.

Kanda,

This is the last remaining pureblooded human. Take good care of it! You always wanted a pet

-K. Tiedoll.

Kanda stood there, frozen, staring at the thing. Suddently it moved and flipped over, and slowly it's eyes opened, tired silver irises finally focusing right on Kanda.

And then it screamed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! As you can tell this is a slave-master relationship set in a sci-fi setting. Hope you stick around for the next chapter.**


End file.
